


Pilot

by blue_beetle



Series: Blue Beetle [1]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Carter Hall/Hawkman, Chay-Ara, Cyrus Lord, F/M, Khaji Da - Freeform, Khufu - Freeform, Maxwell Lord III, Shiera Saunders/Hawkgirl, Unembodied Voice, Vandar Adg/Vandal Savage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a pair of vigilantes attack Chicago who will save the city and which danger hides in the shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding The Khaji Da

Daniel Garrett stands in front of an ancient tomb and looks to the darkness beyond. A man with dark hair runs up. 

'Mr Garrett, My name is Carter Hall'

'Hello Carter, I am looking for whatever is inside this tomb' Daniel replies

'No one knows, that is the problem' Carter says.

'Well it is time to have a look' 

Carter steps back. 

'Are you scared?' Daniel asks. 

'Just unsure. Whatever is inside could be ancient equipment not wanted to be touched or even something not from this world' Carter replies. 

'Something otherworldly could make you famous, Carter, imagine your name in lights. Everyone would know it. Do you not want to look inside' 

'It's tempting but you're on your own, I won't put my beak in your business'

'Goodbye Carter Hall, I will remember you'

Carter walks away and Daniel walks into the tomb. It has a floor with sand all over it blown in by the wind. In the center of the tomb is a scarab caught in ice. Daniel pulls out a pick axe and begins to work one the ice. Hours later, there is a clunk as Daniel hits the ice. A force of energy blows Daniel back at least twenty feet. 

A voice suddenly speaks in the air, 'Daniel Garrett, you are not worthy of the Khaji Da'

'How can I become worthy' Daniel screams.

'By killing the coward who would not set foot in this tomb' the voice says.

'I will not do it' Daniel shouts.

The remainder of the ice melts and the Khaji Da, the scarab, falls at Daniel's feet. 

'That makes you worthy, Daniel Garrett or should I say, Blue Beetle' the voice says.


	2. To Kord Industries

In the present day, Theodore Kord sits at his office in Kord Industries and is doing paperwork. The tech guy, Conrad Carapax walks in. 

'Mr Kord, I would like to have a bigger budget in the tech area'

'Conrad isn't it?'

'Yes, sir'

'I'm sorry but the budget is stretched as it is and I'm not some kind of superhero who can gain money at ease'

'I was just asking, Mr Kord'

Conrad walks out and Melody Case, Theodore's receptionist walks in. 

'Mr Kord, your uncle is here to see you'

'Send him in Melody'

Melody opens the door and Jarvis Kord walks in. 

'Thank you Melody, close the door on your way out' Jarvis says. 

Melody leaves and closes the door. 

'Theodore'

'What have I done wrong Uncle Jarvis?'

'You don't have a clue how to run this company, it loses money on a daily basis and you are not stopping it'

'I can only do so much, my paperwork is a mile high and this is all you have to say. You blame for this company going south, look at yourself Uncle Jarvis. You're a mess. What can you do here that I can't'

'I will do whatever is needed to save this company'

'What if this company doesn't need saving'

'Tough, that's what I'm gonna do and no one will stop me'

'Get out my office, you are no relative of mine'

Jarvis storms out. Melody walks in. 

'End as well as usual, Mr Kord'

'Yes it did Melody, it did indeed'

'Another man is here to see you'

A much older Daniel walks in. 

'My name is Daniel Garrett and I have something which you will want Mr Kord'

'Take a seat Daniel'

'I'd rather take this somewhere more private'

'Please leave, Melody'

Melody leaves and closes the door. Theodore presses a button and the bookcase separates revealing a staircase into darkness. 

'You go first, Mr Garrett'

'Does your Uncle know about this'

'I bloody hope not, now go'

Daniel heads for the staircase with Theodore close behind.


	3. Endless Love

In the past, Daniel sits in his home and is practicing his superhero skills. There is a knock on the door and the Khaji Da detaches itself and hides. Daniel opens the door and it is Carter. 

'Come in Carter'

'You remember me'

'The tomb wasn't as dangerous as you thought, I survived'

'I found another tomb. It had equipment inside from the Egyptian days. The partner I was with, Shiera Saunders, put on the helmet and then went crazy. She said we had an endless love and that we have both been reincarnated many times. I'm confused and need help, Daniel'

'This isn't exactly my area Carter'

'I know but I'm confused and don't know whether to accept this or not'

'I guess acceptance is what would be best but we're not even sure you are the right person'

'She said her name was Chay-Ara and I am Khufu'

'Very confusing indeed'

There is a knock on the door. Daniel looks outside. There is a girl in a hawk outfit. 

'It's her' Carter whispers.

Daniel opens the door.

'Chay-Ara, my friend doesn't want to see you' Daniel says. 

'Khufu must accept his destiny' Chay-Ara says.

'His name is Carter Hall'

Chay-Ara kicks Daniel away from the door. Carter stands scared. Daniel stand up. 

'Khaji Da' Daniel says calmly. 

The Khaji Da crawls along the floor and jumps on Daniel's back. An armour starts to build around it starting with his chest and arms before moving onto the legs and the helmet is last. 

'You're a superhero' Carter says surprised. 

'I've heard stories of a protector from the Reach sent to every world. I didn't know the Blue Beetle existed' Chay-Ara states.

'What is the Reach?' Daniel asks.

'Something that needs to be kept a secret' Chay-Ara replies. 

Chay-Ara goes to punch Daniel but the Khaji Da takes over and avoids all punches. Daniel goes for a punch and takes down Chay-Ara. 

'Now leave my home and don't return' Daniel tells Chay-Ara.

Chay-Ara flies away. Carter looks up. 

'She'll be back, you know that right?' Carter asks. 

'Not on my watch she won't'


	4. Meet Maxwell Lord

Maxwell Lord is stood in front of a group of reporters.

'You all know my story. The boy who came from nothing and is now a household name. Maxwell Lord. But no one knows my inspiration. My mother, Naomi'

Naomi walks onto the stage.

'Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I would just like to thank you all for coming to listen to me babbling on'

'Mrs Lord, what was Maxwell like as a child' Danielle Garrett, one of the reporters who also happens to be Daniel's granddaughter, asks. 

'Well my dear, Maxwell was a good boy who rarely got into any bother. I raised him well and made him who he is today'

The doors burst open and Jarvis walks in. 

'Maxwell Lord, I'm here to see you'

'Jarvis Kord, whatever is the problem'

'A pair of vigilantes in bird outfits'

Hawkman and Hawkgirl fly through the window and land in front of Maxwell.

'Maxwell Lord' Hawkman states.

'It's time to face your sins' Hawkgirl completes. 

'A party specially for me' Maxwell laughs. 

Hawkman flies back out. Hawkgirl grabs Naomi and flies away with her. 

'Mother' Maxwell screams. 

'Maxwell, I will help you defeat these sinners. 

'Thank you' Maxwell turns to the camera 'If anyone sees these vigilantes, please phone the police immediately. They have kidnapped my mother with no good reason. I'll make them pay for their sins'

'We shall defeat them' Jarvis states.

Danielle walks out in shock after the attack and calls Daniel. 

'What is it?' Daniel asks. 

'Naomi Lord has been kidnapped by the bird vigilantes' Danielle says. 

'Thank you, Dani, I'll get right on it'


	5. Becoming A Hero

Daniel comes off the phone with Danielle and turns to see Theodore.

'Khaji Da' Theodore says. 

The scarab runs along the floor and creates a suit around Theodore.

'Well done Theodore'

'Thank you, Daniel, I can be a hero now'

'I have a question, Theodore, what exactly is this room'

Theodore presses another button and lights switch on showing tons of computers analysing data on Kord Industries. 

'It's the weapon I am using to defeat my Uncle'

'Well then, I have a mission for you'

'The hawk vigilantes?'

'Yes indeed'

'I don't know who they are'

'Lucky for you, I do'

'Wait, what?'

'They are reincarnated royals from the Egyptian period. Prince Khufu and his wife Chay-Ara. Their love is endless and when they die they just get reincarnated. I don't know their names now but I know their names from their last life. They are Carter Hall and Shiera Saunders'

'Did you say reincarted?'

'Yes' Daniel replies.

'How do I beat them. A, I'm a new hero, B, they have experience and C, I don't know what powers I have'

'They have a weakness'

'Yeah and what's that?'

'They'll die for each other'

'Blue Beetle to the rescue then'

'Go be a hero, oh and you know your secretary?'

'Yeah'

'She's in love with you'


	6. Make Him Famous

Hawkman and Hawkgirl are waiting on a rooftop. A helicopter lands beside them. Daniel walks out and the helicopter flies away. 

'Khufu, Chay-Ara' Daniel says.

'What is it Daniel?' Hawkman asks.

'I seen you decided to complete the first part of your mission'

'Naomi Lord's kidnapping was a personal vendetta and nothing to do with your mission' Hawkgirl says.

'Does that mean I need to shoot you both then?' Daniel asks

'Remind me what the mission is again?' Hawkman asks.

'Make my heir famous' 

Hawkman throws his mace at Daniel but he catches it. 

'Bad choice, Khufu' Daniel says. 

Hawkgirl goes to kick Daniel but he sidesteps it. 

'Chay-Ara, you will never beat me'

'I'm going to tell your heir that you are a manipulative criminal' Hawkman shouts. 

'You don't know my heir, Khufu' 

'So your visit to Kord Industries meant nothing?'

'I was there looking for help on some business ventures' 

'Theodore Kord will join us when he knows what has been going on' Hawkgirl says. 

Daniel throws the mace at Hawkgirl. She catches it and throws it over to Hawkman. She pulls out her own mace and they prepare to attack Daniel. 

'Khaji Da' Daniel whispers. 

Hawkgirl attacks. Daniel moves out the way and pulls out a sword. He swipes at Hawkman. Hawkman steps aside and throws his mace at the sword. The sword and mace fly away. Hawkgirl advances as Hawkman flies after his mace. Daniel pulls out a button. Hawkman grabs the mace and the sword. Daniel presses the button. The sword blows up and Hawkman is caught in the explosion. 

'Khufu' Hawkgirl shouts as she runs towards the edge of the building.

Hawkgirl jumps off and catches Hawkman in midair. She then turns to see Daniel has disappeared. She turns again and sees Kord Industries in the distance. She flies towards it.


	7. Tech Squad

Conrad is working at his desk. Angela Revere walks over to him.

'Conrad, I haven't seen you in a while'

'Angela, to be honest with you, I've not been feeling well'

'Well I have this project I was working on and it has X-Ray vision. I found a secret room hidden within Kord Industries'

'Mr Kord is hiding things from us because he owns this company and we do not'

'Yes but it is unfair, I want to confront him immediately'

The lift clicks and the doors open. Theodore walks out. 

'Mr Kord' Angela says.

'Angela Revere isn't it'

'Yes, Mr Kord, I would like to discuss something which I have found'

'What is it?'

'I created a device which has X-Ray vision and I found a secret room'

'A secret room?'

'It looked like it had a lot of electronic equipment and dangerous devices'

'I'll look into that, Angela, thank you for telling me'

Theodore's phone rings. 

'It's Melody' Melody says after Theodore picks up. 

'I know, it comes up on the screen'

'A woman was here to see you. I sent her down so if you can find somewhere private to have a conversation down there then that would be nice'

'Thank you Melody'

Theodore hangs up and turns to Conrad.

'Conrad, you wouldn't have a private room would you?'

'My office is just over there' Conrad replies.

'Thank you'

The lift clicks again. The doors open and Shiera walks out. 

'Mr Kord'

'Hello, just step into this office please'

Shiera walks in and Theodore closes the door. 

'My name is Shiera Saunders'

Theodore takes a step back. 

'Carter has been caught in an explosion'

'Why are you telling me this and who's Carter?'

'Don't pretend that Dan never told you'

'Told me what?'

'I'm Hawkgirl, Carter is Hawkman'

'You're a vigilante?'

'And so are you'

'I've not actually went out as a masked hero yet but how do you know?'

'We seen Dan enter this building earlier and worked out that you are his heir'

'What exactly do you want?'

'Dan almost killed Carter. A sword that exploded'

'Where's Carter?'

'At my secret base'

Theodore opens the door.

'Conrad, come here'

Conrad runs over. 

'I need you to make me a sword which can explode'

'Can I ask why?'

'No, just do it'

Theodore closes the door again. 

'Why did you believe me so quickly?' Shiera asks. 

'You trusted me'

Shiera and Theodore walk back into the tech area. The lift clicks. The door opens and Daniel walks out. 

'Theodore, don't trust her' Daniel says.

'Conrad, escort everyone off this floor' Theodore orders.

'Yes sir'

Conrad tells everyone to evacuate and the floor empties. 

'Khaji Da' Theodore says.

'My call is stronger, Khaji Da' Daniel says. 

'Oh we'll see' 

Shiera grows her wings. Daniel throws a battery at her feet which entangles her in a rope. The Khaji Da crawls along the floor. It waits between the two men. It then decides to bond with Daniel. Daniel goes to attack Theodore but a man in a suit lands before Daniel. 

'My name is Tech, give up the Khaji Da' 

'How do you know about the Khaji Da?' Daniel asks. 

'Because I'm a genius'

Tech blows Daniel up and the Khaji Da lies on the floor. It then bonds with Theodore. 

'Who are you Tech?' Theodore asks. 

The helmet comes off and reveal Conrad.

'It's your saviour Mr Kord'


	8. Who Is The Real Enemy

Hawkman awakens in a watchtower. Naomi comes into view. 

'I'm sorry, Naomi, you are free to go home'

'I wanted to wait until you were awake, the girl told me to help you'

'Shiera?'

'Is that her name?'

'Yeah, you're free to go now'

'Well about that, your girlfriend, locked us in here'

'Wait, what?'

'Yeah she locked the door'

Hawkman goes to get up. 

'No, Hawkman'

'Get your phone'

'She took the phones with her'

'Well then we're stuck here'

The doors open. Maxwell and Jarvis walk in. 

'Mother' Maxwell shouts. 

Jarvis aims a gun at Hawkman.

'It's not him' Naomi says. 

'He still kidnapped you' Jarvis states.

'On someone else's orders, Shiera didn't follow the orders' Hawkman says. 

'Shiera, is that her name?' Jarvis asks.

'Yes, Shiera Saunders is Hawkgirl. And I am Carter Hall' 

'Lets go get Hawkgirl and whoever is giving the orders' Maxwell says. 

The doors open again. Blue Beetle walks in with Hawkgirl behind him. Jarvis turns the gun onto Hawkgirl. 

'Who gave you the order?' Jarvis asks Hawkgirl. 

'I don't know, it was just a figure who offered me immortality'

'Who could do that' Hawkman says.

'Isn't it obvious?' Blue Beetle asks. 

Maxwell runs to the window and pulls out robotic wings. Maxwell jumps and smashes the window before flying into the darkness. 

'Maxwell Lord is evil' Hawkman says. 

'I'll never forgive him. He had me held hostage' Naomi says.

'Help us then, Naomi' Blue Beetle suggests. 

'Deal'


	9. Death Do Us Part

In the past, Daniel and Carter are getting on with there lives. Chay-Ara walks up to Carter.

'Are you ready to face your destiny, Khufu?'

'My name is Carter Hall'

'In this lifetime, but once a long time ago, you were Khufu'

'I don't want to accept my destiny. Hawkgirl will have to work alone'

'I need you Khufu. Just think about the past. Trust me, it will come'

Carter closes his eyes. A flash of images are shown to him. He sees a prince with his face. A hero with wings and a mace. 

'Do I own a mace?' Carter asks.

'I dunno, it depends on if you know how to use it'

Chay-Ara hands Carter a mace. Carter swings it and discovers that he is a natural. 

'Now put on your helmet, we have work to do, Khufu'

A little boy runs up to Khufu.

'Hello young boy' Khufu says.

'Hello superhero' the boy says.

'My name is Hawkman' 

'My name is Maxwell Lord the Third' 

'Hello Maxwell'

Cyrus Lord walks up. 

'I hope my son wasn't bothering you. Oh and it's not Halloween so stop dressing up' Cyrus says.

'Your son is nice compared to you and I'm not just some Halloween dresser, I'm a superhero'

Khufu and Chay-Ara grow their wings and take off to the skies. 

'Wow' Maxwell shouts.

'You made someone's day' Chay-Ara tells Khufu. 

'I love it when that happens'

A bomb suddenly goes off. Hawkman and Hawkgirl fly to the scene. They come across a man in the shadows. 

'Khufu and Chay-Ara become the heroes again' the man says.

'How do you know our names?' Chay-Ara asks.

'Because my dear, I always do' 

Khufu has a vision of getting murdered by this man in his past life. 

'Vandal Savage' Khufu realises.

Vandal throws a sword and it stabs Khufu. He throws another at Chay-Ara. 

'Whoever dies first will die. Don't die first and I will save you' Vandal states.

'I'm sorry Chay-Ara' Khufu says.

Khufu pulls out his knife and throws it at Vandal. Vandal catches it and kills Chay-Ara with it.

'No' Khufu shouts.

'Kill me then, Khufu, you have failed many times before or do you not remember'

Khufu pulls out his mace and cuts off his wings. He then jumps out the window and comes crashing to his death on the ground.

'I'll be back, Khufu' Vandal says.


	10. Forgiveness

In the present, Danielle is at the hospital. A doctor walks up.

'Danielle Garrett, you are free to see your grandfather now'

'Thank you, Doctor'

Danielle walks through into Daniel's room. Daniel is lying on the bed.

'I did a bad thing, Dani'

'Whatever you done, I'm sure it will be fine'

'I want forgiveness'

'I'm sure the people will give you forgiveness'

Another doctor walks in. This doctor resembles Vandal Savage.

'Mr Garrett, I'm happy to see that you're awake. I need to ask you a few question'

'Do I need to leave?' Danielle asks.

'No it's simple questions'

Vandal closes the door.

'Tell me where the Hawks are or I kill your granddaughter'

'Who are you?'

'Tell me Daniel'

'It's you isn't it, Vandal Savage. I've heard the legends, the stories, I never believed you to be a true person'

'You know a lot for a simple man. You know about immortal godlike men, reincarnated Egyptian heroes and even the myth of the Reach'

'What is the Reach?'

'I will trade that information for the Hawks locale'

'Give me the Khaji Da and I shall find them'

'Your dear Dani will be taken in insurance'

'No, I can't find them otherwise. Don't take her'

'Adversary reveals the truth. I shall bring the Khaji Da and all the files containing information on the Reach. You bring your granddaughter. Anyone fails to bring what they're asked and they give up what they already have'

Vandal walks out.

'Give me a phone, Dani'

Danielle hands over her phone to Daniel. Daniel calls Theodore.

'I know you don't trust me Theodore but there a man after you, he wants the Khaji Da. Keep it safe'

'You're right, I don't trust you but I will always keep the Khaji Da safe'

'The man is immortal. His name is Vandal Savage. The Hawks will help'

'Daniel I need a favour from you too'

'What is it Theodore?'

'If you see Maxwell Lord, kill him'

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any thoughts


End file.
